


A Necessary Interaction

by dropsofgold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I just wanted closure :(, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Screenplay/Script Format, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor: The Dark World, only a lil... though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsofgold/pseuds/dropsofgold
Summary: Frigga didn't die by the hands of Thanos and while we can all appreciate a mother son moment, we all know what characters truly needed to interact in this time travel scene.In other words it's basically me writing how I think a scene with Loki would've gone if he had the importance/role of Frigga in Endgame. They did my homies dirty so I fixed that!(I'm not a writer, but I needed to cope with the feelings Endgame gave me somehow...)





	A Necessary Interaction

**INT. ASGARDIAN PALACE - YEAR 2013**

**ROCKET**

Come on big guy we gotta get this stone we don't have much time!

Rocket scampers away.

**THOR**

I can't do this I can't. I haven't talked to him in years and he's going to be right there!

**ROCKET**

Listen. We've all lost people, but we're doing this to get some of them back. Your brother isn't a part of that, focus on the mission. You got this.

Rocket EXITS the scene by going on ahead.

**THOR**

Alright I can do this, I can do this.

Thor covers himself with his robe and proceeds to hurriedly walk past the jail cells, only to be halted.

**LOKI**

Ah, come to mock me brother?

**THOR**

(whispering, practically whimpering.) I can't do this.

**LOKI**

What? Don't like being caught in the act?

Silence.

**LOKI (CONT’D)**

...You come down here and you can't even bother to speak to me? Is that how it is?

Thor is attempting to HIDE HIMSELF with the robe.

**LOKI**

You know I can see you just standing there right? Unless...

something's wrong with you isn't there?

**THOR**

No no! I-I was simply just playing around. Being mischievous to the God of Mischief, who would've expected that?

**LOKI**

(squints)

Look at me.

Thor tries to stands perfectly still. He is shaking, barely keeping himself together.

**LOKI**

Look at me!

He turns around and faces an ANGERED Loki, only for his demeanor to SOFTEN.

**LOKI (CONT’D)**

I was right. You're not the Thor I know...just look at yourself. I almost don't even want to ask.

**THOR**

I was just trying something new, these Earthly garments are very comfortable.

**LOKI**

You can't fool me, you aren't the Thor I know. There's no way you could gain so much in just a couple of hours brother.

Thor sighs and stops holding his robe over himself.

**LOKI**

If you're not from this time then...tell me at least this brother, what happened to make you end up this way?

**THOR**

Too many things...I don't know if I can even tell you! I've been so alone I-

**LOKI**

Do we finally get along in the future?

**THOR**

...

(Cracking)

Yes...

**LOKI**

(Half smiling)

Something tells me the future wasn't kind to the both of us...

He looks up at the ceiling, slightly distressed. He's trying to take everything in.

**LOKI (CONT’D)**

(Not looking at him directly)

What went wrong?

Thor is near tears. One of his hands is place softly on the barrier.

**THOR**

It’s all my fault… I’m a failure

**LOKI**

You? Son of Odin, God of Thunder… a failure? How-

**ROCKET**

(In the distance) THOR? WE NEED TO GET THIS DONE!

**THOR**

(Turning from looking at the noises voice back to Loki)

You know I really wish I could hug you. I would let you out just for that.

**LOKI**

That would be a dangerous decision.

**THOR**

I know, but I just- I really-

Loki LIFTS UP A HAND, stopping him.

**LOKI**

Normally I would perform a whole

(waving his arms around sarcastically)

serenade telling you how I would never trick you, that you can trust me and all that, then immediately do so after. But since you're not my Thor, well... I'll grant you this.

**THOR**

(practically squeaking at this point)

R-Really?

**LOKI**

Yes, now do it before I change my mind.

The barrier is lowered and Loki slowly gets up. Rocket is now returning trying to stop him.

**ROCKET**

THOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

He ignores him, and goes approaches his brother.

**LOKI**

(arms open and head bowed) Bring it in you sad oaf.

Thor is in tears and practically CRUSHES Loki in his arms.

Loki winces at his strength, eyes wide.

**LOKI (CONT’D)**

Okay, okay. Enough!

He SHOVES Thor away, breaking out of his grasp.

**LOKI (CONT’D)**

I don't know what we've gone through to make you trust me like this, but... that was nice. Beard crumbs and all.

The two chuckle at that remark only to be cut short by a LOUD COUGH.

**ROCKET**

(Re: cough)

I don't want to ruin your guys's moment, but we gotta skedaddle. Pretty ladies all by herself right now and we need to get that stone.

**THOR**

(sniffing, he has been crying)

Right...right alright.

Thor steps out of the cell and pulls the barrier back up.

**THOR**

I’ve really missed you...

He rubs tears out of his eyes and faces him properly.

**THOR (CONT’D)**

I really wish we could talk longer.

**LOKI**

(Weak laugh) You are a wreck. (short pause) I’m glad I could help you.

**ROCKET**

You ready to go?

He nods sadly and prepares himself.

**THOR**

Goodbye brother, love you.

The two turns around to head off and find Jane. Loki slides down the wall and sits down, still taking everything in.

**LOKI**

(softly) Love you too Thor.

(raising his voice)

Go get yourself a gym membership!

Rocket snickers and the two run off to complete their mission. Leaving a smiling Loki behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a lil collection of scene rewrites/what ifs for endgame soon so watch out for that maybe?  
> Thanks for reading this I was soft while writing it, still am tbh. I just wanted these bros to be happy. :(


End file.
